Guardians of the Season trailer
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: Once-ler and Mavis Dracula are planning to destroy humanity, and to end the natural order. To stop that, Anointed One has chosen four Guardians who will have the power of four seasons to stop him. Hiccup (Fall), Jack (Winter), Merida (Summer), and Rapunzel (Spring) have to unite to save the whole humanity. Story is on DA.
1. Chapter 1

*Ocean princess by Two steps From Hell is being played*

Every season is special by it's self...

*Showing a tree changing by the seasons*

But did you know

That even seasons need a guardian?

*Music gets more dramatic, showing the scene of Hiccup, Jack, Merida and Rapunzel becoming immortals*

This spring

The scenes of Hiccup searching for the Night Fury, Merida following the Wisps, Jack looking at the Moon and Rapunzel getting her memories.

They all had something special inside

-Give me another chance... - Jack whispered while trying to swim back to the surface of the frozen lake.

-... what once was mine. - Rapunzel singed while making mother Gothel younger.

Merida is hitting the third target on the contest for her hand.

-Everything we know about you guys is wrong. - Hiccup said while patting the Terrible Terror.

They have been chosen among the rest

The scene of Merida fighting Mor'du, Jack standing in the crowd.

They have to unite

-Lemme guess... Fall? - Jack asked Hiccup  
-Yeah. I'm guessing you're Winter, huh? - He asked.

To protect our world

-Once-ler is going to destroy the course of nature, and than the entire human race. - Anointed One said. Four new guardians looked at eachother.  
-You need to stop him. -

Breace yourself for the brand new adventure

-Are you ready? - Hiccup asked while presentig his sword, Toothless by his side, Jack presented his staff, Merida her bow with Angus standing next to her, and Rapunzel presented her frying pan, with Pascal on her shoulder. Everybody looked at her pan.  
-What? - She asked.

*music becomes faster*

Jack and Hiccup are fighting with Once-ler's army. Jack is shooting ice with his staff, while Hiccup is fighting on the ground with his sword. Toothless is spitting fire at them.  
Merida is standing on the cliff, shooting arrows while Rapunzel is using her hair as a rope and hitting the Once-ler's army with her frying pan.

-We can do this! - Merida said while hitting her palm with her fist. Jack gave her annoyed look, even though he was blushing.  
-Oh really? Look at us, Merida! A rebellious princess, a girl who has never left her house, and a fish-bony Viking. -  
-That fish-bony Viking also has a dragon for a friend, in case you didn't noticed, frost-bite. - Hiccup growled while getting face to face with Jack.

The scene of a battle field. Once-ler is sitting on his huge black horse, mavis Dracula levitating by him. They are both looking at the army.

-We stand togethar. - The guardians are standing next to eachother across the enemy army.

Nothing is what it seems

-Are we really gonna do this? - Rapuzel asked. Hiccup gently took her hand.  
-We're Guardians. It's occupational hazard. -

They will never give up

Hiccup is standing on flying Toothless and fighting the enemies. Jack is making a huge blizzard in the direction of the enemy. Merida is riding Angus while shooting more arrows and using her hair that turned into fire as a shot gun. Rapunzel is waking the plants with her hair and they are crushing the enemies. Dragons that Hiccup called are also attacking the enemies.

-You can't kill the mistaken mind of humanity, Guardians. - Once-ler scowled.  
-We can't. But we can stop you from killing them. - Jack said.

More speeded up scenes

-I bet I can destroy more soldiers than you, fish-bone. -  
-Keep dreaming, frost-bite. -

Guardians of Seasons  
Coming soon  
In 3D  
Production by ZeldaGirl4287 and AURURAMOONLIGHT (Me)


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was jumping on the buildings, enjoying the wind in his hair. The moon was shining and he was very cheerful that day. He had no idea why. He just was. Than suddenly something flew by his ear. He quickly turned around in order to look for the person who fired that.

_**Since I got so many reviews I just had to write a little clip. Yes, it's based on the very well known clip, but I hope you'll like it. The story ain't mine. So I can't write it. I'm just in charge of the trailer.**_

_**The story's from ZeldaGirl. Not me. Sorry.**_

He saw nobody. But something inside of him was telling him that he better flew on the ground. Jack put his staff in front of him in ored to protect himself.

-Oi, lad. S'been a long time. – He heard and quickly turned around to see a familiar female figure. ''Oh, no, no, no, no. Please, anybody but her, anybody...'', he was thinking. The figure came in the light, revealing her wild red hair, green dress and bow with arrow in her hands.

-It was 1816, I belive. Year without summer, wasn't it? – Merida asked. He leaned on his staff and sticked his smirk on his face.

-You're not still mad about that, are ya? – He asked her. She narrowed her eyes at that and gritted het teeth.

-Yes, I am. But this is 'bout somethin' else. Lads. – She said and suddenly two dragons attacked Jack and knocked him out. He fell on the floor, sleeping like a baby.

-Good wee dragons. – Merida said and put Jack on one, while she set on the other. They took off to the Isle of Berk.

* * *

Jack woke up due to the killer headache and loud voices. He looked around and saw a huge wooden house, decorated with shields, helmets, weapons and a lot of Fall decorations. He cursed everything, knowing where he is. The voices stopped, which meant...

-Hey, there he is. Jack Frost! – The boy with auburn skater like hair and green eyes said. Next to his side, was a girl with a looooooong blonde hair, smiling like crazy.

-Wow... You gotta be kidding me. – He whispered while still laying on the bed, looking at them. Merida was leaning on the wall, looking at the point of her arrow. Suddenly, a pair of huge teeth grapped him for his hoodie and pulled him up.

-Hey, hey, hey! Put me down. – He said to the green, snake like dragon. The beast obeyed.

-I hope the dragons threated you well. – Hiccup said while patting the dragon.

-Oh, yeah! Yeah, I love being shooted by the arrows and knocked out by the dragons. –

-Oh, great! That was my idea! You know Merida, obviously. –

-Obviously. – Jack repeated, while sending her another smirk and a bow of his head.

-And Rapunzel. – In that moment in front of him was Rapunzel, smiling and staring into him. Jack had to admit, she was pretty.

-Hi, Jack. I heard so much about you! I'm so sorry for you being alone, cause I know how that feels like, you know, me being locked in the tower and all, and then mother Gothel... –

-Sweetie. Enough. – Hiccup said. She smiled and shrugged her shoulder saying 'ups, sorry'. Jack looked at Hiccup again.

-Any one mind telling me what am I doing here? I mean, I probably had done something really bad to get all three of you here... Did I send another blizzard during Fall, fish bone? – Jack asked. Hiccup narrowed his eyes and smiled.

-Another blizzard? You threw me 54 in the last 200 years. But, we've past that, now we're clean as the Night Fury's scales. – He said. Jack raised his eyebrows at that.

-How come? – He asked. Merida smirked.

-Good question. – She said.

-How come? I'll tell you how come, cause from now You're officially a Guardian! – He announced. That made Jack laugh. He laughed so hard that he fell on the floor again.

-Me? With you three? What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian? Sides, you don't want me. You're all hard work, and deadlines! And I'm... snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian. I told you guys this 300 years ago, and I'm telling you this now. NO! – Jack said.

-Jack, the natural order is in danger. Once-ler and Mavis Dracula are on their way to destroy the humanity and Nature itself! How can you say no? – Rapunzel asked.

-Easy. N-o. No. No offence, by the way. – He said. Hiccup narrowed his eyes again.

-How was that not offensive? –

-Yeah, I mean what does this clown knows about protecting? – Merida asked. Jack sighed and turned around to face her.

-Um, you ever hear of a winter wonferland? I know it's not fresly grown apple, but humanitly likes what I do. – He said. Hiccup stepped forward.

-But humanity does hate the winter most, doesn't it, Jack? –

-Hiccup! That's enough! – Rapunzel said angrily. Jack smiled.

-No, no. The fish bone is right. –

-That fish bone also has an army of dragons, you know, Frostbite. – Hiccup replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, the real trailer is out! If you guys wanna see it, go on this watch?v=W3t_gM-avt4&ytsession=BhgIjsjmWeua8NSrI0uVF4QLMi_1XvWOgiInY_e9tGNb6-gnu9m2D_-DfVjLLUJHHbo6pz4UxXJ0ewOaN2J ghCTZV6gpwia3GwTDTtvTrbJ53o2 yGxGH3ckiEgfMahgSsVQPl1yiiD3 yEyWilmhiQvNrS-9mTJbWx3kiiMs0mgug51nk6BvSWr KXhNt7FWG5Tl-2Pvj2XwQKlS2kOvVwgVh4RQ0extx n6ifzkC8wx49omQjlfv9KcEdrsp0 1XKRgawjiF1jRiPqpIP16wxCg6p0 WvswzqvxCxXX3ekcH2HiqTCkXuDw veY3vStb-MIdvL-7TPEJtunmunxIgQnlOd7vuiOc0dk eWU3TIydAnRR1J92mvT4O_qBPXek-d8Yu5QRERLuueTFgE2kmbCTiBlYj EnZeDyDHl3QxKrDTWKdjf-ye34NVjgsojmd652b7Jnw3Klvqz0 MB_8sWJcx8lWe44CLmkYN7Mj4c8chyS _s85tQnoZbBH9B02VuSm7TAMezy3c WrGXbOYXm3Ml8H1RvAAcY6IJFF4n sgZyVBoppR6FQIQjXThGPa35BifN Eii7IStacINUBX67vYSFY4jm_mVGWSQIsR9a7Kam3SzVOUO7t8mjY mtLwa7sXjcbyogVt8gFuUrEZOn6v dqBy9sbWBczI1eYuMABcuLvSOYek w-tUZUWkDGk_nA4zoewZCg

And please comment this girl. She is awesome. KatnipEvergreen, I owe you big time. I love you, girl.


End file.
